


Serendipity

by kurapikakurtaaa



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Mystic Messenger AU, Other, also i may write some specific scenes for each designated route, also in the future there will be an implied non con scene, also seven's route is the true route so unless you've completed, also there's mention of alcohol, and i dont want none of them to have her ):, and likely some spoilers for seven's route, and pay for like 4 apartments, and that freshmen can opt out of living on campus, because im really indecisive, but alas i'm so slow, but she's mostly described as in-game mc, i try to be relatively non-specific with MC so it applies to everyone, its a college au yes, or unless you don't mind spoilers please be careful, probably discontinued ):, so proceed with caution, trying to update frequently, we're pretending all of them are the same age
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:56:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurapikakurtaaa/pseuds/kurapikakurtaaa
Summary: Serendipityser·en·dip·i·tynounthe occurrence and development of events by chance in a happy or beneficial way.When Yoosung Kim, Jumin Han, Jaehee Kang, Luciel Choi, V, and rising star Zen all start college together, they aren't expecting someone who lives in their campus-owned apartment complex to restart their dwindling charity organization, or to simultaneously stun all of them. They each make a chance encounter with Marcelynne, who calls herself MC; and she agrees to fire up the sputtering engine that is their broken charity organization. As they all get closer with her, each of them must consider their own feelings towards MC, each other, and the fate of the RFA.-Yoosung & Seven's POV's, as well as occasional chapters from the others.Marcelynne is /not/ an OC, she simply takes the role of MC.





	1. Prologue

"This is nonsense. I can't believe all of us ended up going to the same college, after all these years. How did we all even get in?" Jumin murmurs, staring out the window of Zen's passenger side.  
"Well...it doesn't surprise anyone that you ended up here, but I'm here on an acting scholarship. Jaehee's paying for it and so is Yoosung, and V is the same as you." Zen says, pulling into the parking lot of their college apartments. The six of them had decided to pair up and live together in apartments, which were on college property. Dorms, they had decided, were tedious. All of them were willing to pay for familiarity.  
Zen parks and continues talking, looking around, but seeing none of their friends.  
"At least everyone from the RFA is here. It's not that bad, you just-"  
"It wouldn't be that bad if we actually held parties anymore."  
"Jumin, easy. It...it happened only a year ago. We can't get right back on our feet after losing her like that."  
"Zen, we really just-"  
Jumin and Zen both jump as a loud knock on the driver's side window cuts off their conversation. Zen turns away from Jumin to see a softly smiling Yoosung waving at them, car keys still in hand for his small blue car that's parked behind him. He laughs nervously and backs away from the car as Zen and Jumin get out.  
"Where's V?" Zen asks, peering around.  
"I sent Jaehee to go get her. " Jumin says, digging through Zen's trunk.  
"You make poor Jaehee do everything!"  
"Do not!"  
"Do too!"  
"I'll have you know I took care of Elizabeth all by myself last night!"  
"She's your cat! That's what people with cats do!"  
Zen and Jumin continue to bicker loudly, but as a small blue car pulls into the parking lot and into the space next to his car, Zen's concentration is torn quite quickly. Staring intensely at the short brunette girl who gets out of her car, locking deep hazel eyes with him across the heat of the summer parking lot, Zen doesn't notice Jaehee or V arriving, or Yoosung having an awkward conversation with Jumin. In fact, Zen is so preoccupied with looking the young woman up and down that nothing except a loud horn slowly approaching him, along with bass that shakes the ground, can snap him out of his daze. Everyone turns to see the culprit, and they watch as a face they know all too well pulls into a parking space much more glamorously than needed, shutting off his car and giving himself a personal drumroll on his dashboard, accompanied by the slyest grin any of them have ever seen. He gets out of his car, shuts the door, and proclaims; with an alternating fist thrown in the air with each word:  
"God! Seven! Is! Here!"  
All of them give small chuckles and bask in each other's presence. They haven't been in the same place at the same time since Yoosung's graduation, or soon after, Rika's funeral.  
"I'm so glad we're all going to the same college! We can make it just like before!" Yoosung proclaims cheerily.  
"Yeah, " Zen smiles, looking over all the familiar faces he loves so dearly. "Just like before."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! Before you get started, I have one small reminder that the rest of the story will be in first person POV, mostly Yoosung & 707, but alternating as much as I can to other characters without decreasing story quality Enjoy!! (:

(707)

    Sighing deeply and tossing my head back, I stand alone in the apartment complex parking lot, stretching my arms towards the 7 AM sky.

"It's too early for this." I groan as Zen passes me, followed by Jaehee, to grab more boxes for their apartment. "Whose idea was it to move in this early, two days before college?!"

"Tell me about it. Also, it was yours." Zen mutters, carrying a box with 'KITCHEN' scrawled on it. "Jaehee and I are going on a coffee run after we set these boxes down. You want anything?"

"Yeah, yeah; at least we'll be moved in earlier.  And yeah. Gimme a frappucino and a cake pop."

"Seven, it's not even breakfast hour yet." Jaehee murmurs, following behind Zen with another box.

"Exactly."

Zen scoffs, motioning for Jaehee to put their things inside. As they enter, V exits, looking at me with an eyebrow cocked.

"Luciel, have you seen Yoosung? I found some photos from his graduation when I was packing my things."

"I sent him to the store to pick up a shower curtain and some other stuff." I say, biting the inside of my cheek. "Just stick 'em in the mailbox."

"Mmm." V murmurs, walking past me to rummage inside one of the moving trucks. "Whose couch is this?" He asks me, pointing to a floral couch in the back of the truck.

"Oh..." I wrinkle my nose. "Yoosung's mom gave that to us. I need someone to help me bring it inside."

"Should I assist?" Jumin calls from their deck, where he's arranging their small table and chairs over the view of the parking lot.

"Me? Yeah, sure. It's no one man job. We live on the 6th floor."

Jumin goes back inside and is soon standing next to me, rolling up his crisp sleeves. This is probably the only thing he's actually moved all day.

"Jumin, we already have all of our stuff inside from this truck." V calls to him, "The other one should be here in about an hour. Should I go get Elizabeth?"

"Please be careful with her!" Jumin says, panic rising in his voice as V gets into his car. He quickly adds, "Buckle her in!"

 

    Catastrophe strikes on the stairs between the fourth and fifth floor. In the sticky summer heat, Jumin and I carry the couch up the excruciating six flights of stairs one at a time, snippets of conversation thrown in as we move. We chatter as we turn on the fourth floor landing and make our way up the stairs to the fifth.

"Say, Seven, what's Yoosung's major?"

"I dunno." I murmur, looking over my shoulder at the next stair as I take another step up. "Why don't you ask 'im? Yours is international business, right?"

"Yes." He says dryly, taking another step up.

"Hey, couldn't you be attending somewhere closer to home? Somewhere nicer? I thought your dad would have sent you somewhere more...prestigious." I half-chuckle, glancing at the nearby campus through the window on the landing behind Jumin as we continue on our way. 

"Well, V is the one who convinced-"

Much to my dismay, I hear the lobby door to the complex open and V's voice ring out:

"Jumin! Elizabeth is here! Where should I put her?" 

I watch as Jumin's eyes widen with a sparkle, and he drops his end of the couch, causing my end to slip out of my hands and land right on my left foot.

"Berightback" He says quickly, bolting down the stairs as I give a cry of pain. 

"Jumin! Jumin, no! Wait!" I yell as the couch begins to slide down the stairs with my foot trapped under the heavy base. "Wait, wait, Jumin, hey!"

The abandoned end of the couch begins to slide down the stairs one by one rapidly, dragging me down every stair, hitting my tailbone on every single one. As it hits the wall of the landing with my foot still trapped underneath it, my head hits one of the stairs with a thud and I hear Jumin close the apartment complex door. 

Giving a deep sigh, I clutch my leg in pain and let out a groan. I relish in the fact that I probably just broke my ankle two days before college. Not only two days before college, but I was dragged down the stairs by a sofa; over a cat.

"Hey, are you okay?" A soft voice asks above me. I open my eyes to see a fair girl with long, brunette hair falling down over her eyes. She leans over me, tucking her hair behind her ear. She wears a cream sweater, even in this heat. I widen my eyes and bite my tongue, and I can still feel my face heating up. 

"Splendid. Peachy keen."

She gives a small laugh and steps over me, lifting the couch ever-so-slightly so I can pull my foot out. 

"Thank you so mu-" I stand up, but quickly fall back down with a yelp as my ankle throbs in pain.

"Need a hand?" She asks, smiling.

 

* * *

 

(Yoosung)

If climbing over my mother's couch in the middle of the stairwell wasn't enough to confuse me, following the trail of blood and the sound of screams to my apartment was. I quickly jiggle the knob and slam the door open, calling out for Seven and dropping the bags on the floor. I sprint to the bathroom, following the trail of blood, to see Seven lying on the floor with his hand on his forehead like a damsel in distress. His leg, which had been the source of the blood, is sitting in the lap of a brunette girl, who's wrapping it in gauze gingerly. She has scissors held between her teeth, but she pays me no mind as she focuses intensely on Seven's bloody leg. 

"Yoosung! Yoosung!" He shrieks, tears running down his face, which I doubt are real. Every ounce of concern seeps from my body and I hunch my shoulders and half-lid my eyes.

"What." I ask dryly. 

"Jumin tried to kill me! He tried to kill me!"

"Did he now?" I ask, half paying attention as I examine the girl taking care of him. 

"Yes! God, the horror! The calamity!" He screams, throwing his arms to the side like he's being crucified.

"I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name." I say to the brunette over Seven's screams.

"I'm Marcelynne, but my friends call me MC." She says warmly, extending her scissor-free hand. I shake it, staring down at it. She has warm, soft hands, with wine-colored nails just long enough to grace my hand."

She stares at me, a sweet smile on her face and an eyebrow cocked. 

"Huh? Oh! I'm Yoosung!" I say quickly, looking at the ground in embarrassment, "Yes, yeah, uh, nice to meet you." I say, looking back up at her as she pats Seven's foot gently and helps him stand on it. 

"Then, Yoosung, take good care of Seven here, okay? I'm no doctor, but he should probably stay off of it for as long as he can."

I turn my gaze to Seven, narrowing my eyes at him as a large grin crosses his face.

"Of course he should."

 

Yawning and sitting down alone at a table in the corner of the cafeteria to look over my first few syllabuses, I sigh, sipping my coffee. It's the first day of college, and I already have things to do. The chatter of the cafeteria helps me concentrate; and I have two hours before my next class. I highlight all my professors' emails and chew on my bottom lip as I read. My attention isn't returned to the rest of the world until someone sits down next to me.

"Hi," MC says sweetly, setting her purse on the table, "is it okay if I sit here?"

"Oh! Uh, yeah!" I say quickly, scrambling to move my papers out of the way. 

"It's okay, don't worry." She smiles. "I have to get mine out too."

I nod, nervously looking down at my papers and reading the same sentence about getting notes from peers 5 times. 

"Hey, Yoosung?" MC says, and I look up at her quickly. 

"Yeah?"

"Can you tell me where to get that?" She asks, pointing to my large cup of coffee. 

"Oh! I can go get you one, do you want one?"

"Yes," she says sheepishly, "3 creams and 3 sugars, please."

I nod, walking to stand in line. I check my phone as I wait, opening my texts. I have 2 from my LOLOL guild group text. 

"Great battle everyone!"

"Yeah, surprised we did so good w/o our leader lol."

I furrow my brows, wishing I was home to play. Glancing over at MC, who is highlighting things in her syllabus and scrawling things in a notebook, though, I become a bit more grateful that my guild can fend for itself.

 

MC and I walk to our next class sipping our coffee together; chattering quietly. 

"Yeah!" I giggle, exaggerating my motions, "And once, Zen actually agreed to it. God, that next morning was horrible. He was sooooo mad when he woke up with a tattoo in Crayola marker on his neck."

MC bursts out laughing, holding her stomach as we walk. "They all sound so fun! We should all hang out sometime! Seven invited me over, actually."

"Really? Yeah, let's do it! I think V said something about wanting to talk to all of us tonight, so I'll text you, okay?"

She nods as we walk into the classroom and we take our seats next to each other in the back. 

"So," she asks while pulling pens from her bookbag, "what do you guys do in that RFA thing, anyways? What does RFA stand for?"

"Oh..." I say, digging through my bag and racking my brain for what to tell her. "Well, we used to be a charity organization that held parties. RFA stands for Rika's Fundraising Association."

"Rika?" MC asks, setting her bookbag down. "Used to?"

I swallow loudly, averting my eyes from her gaze.

"Rika is, er-, was... my cousin. She founded the RFA because she believed in helping people and she wanted to donate to others. She's no longer with us. Everyone in the RFA is still really close, though. The day you met us, all of us were moving in. We all came here together: some of us on scholarships, some of us paying for it, but we wanted to be together again. This is a good college for all of us to be together. I'm hopeful that we can all move on together, but nothing has been the same since Rika...passed."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry, I just wanted to-"

"Oh, no! It's fine! Don't worry, ah. But yes, we haven't hosted a party in quite some time. When we lost her, everyone was pretty shaken up. We don't have anyone to coordinate the parties anymore, so we don't have them."

I look over after clearing my throat in to see her scrawling something on a post-it note. She hands it to me, and I look down at it, blushing. It's her number. I look at her quizzically, trying to hide my embarrassment. 

"Text me before if we're still on for tonight, okay? And text me if you ever need to talk."

I nod, squirming in my seat a bit. My face is a bright red, and there's no hiding it.

"Okay." Escapes my lips as they curl into a large smile. My head is spinning as I look down at my notebook, and our professor begins talking. Tonight is already going to be wonderful. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did, please feel free to comment, and of course, kudos are always appreciated!  
> I hope the typos in this chapter are minimal; I do tend to type fast as well as write late at night. T_T  
> I'll do my best for all of you! Suggestions for chapter scenes are always welcome! ((':  
> P.S., I'm very sorry if anyone is slightly ooc. If you're read any of my previous non-AU works, you'll know I do my very best to stay in character. I've only played a few routes so far, but I'm spending a ton of hourglasses to get a feel for all of this!  
> Have a wonderful and safe Halloween everyone! (:  
> XOXO, kurapikakurtaaa


	3. Chapter 3

(Yoosung) 

 

Seven and I sit in the dark, watching all the Spiderman movies before the RFA meeting. He munches loudly on popcorn, eyes half-lidded. Seven has got to be the worst person to watch movies with: he talks through all of them and has to comment on everything. Seven snatches the bowl out of my hands and crams a fistful of popcorn in his mouth.  
"Dude," he says bitterly, "Sheep have nothing to live for. They're dumb, so who cares if we skin them and turn them into nice fur rugs?"  
"Seven!" I cry, knitting my brows, "So, what, are you saying we should skin all 'dumb' people, too?!"  
Seven swallows his popcorn loudly, kicking his feet up on the table.  
"Well...Hitler did it."  
Just as I'm about to protest, the apartment buzzer rings, and I get up and press the button to let everyone in.  
"Hey, MC is coming over tonight, right?"  
I nod, opening the door to let Jaehee, V, and Zen inside.  
"Where's Jumin?"  
"On his way," V says as he shuts the door, "Elizabeth isn't feeling well so he said he'd be a few minutes late. He was brushing her when I left."  
"We can't start without him. " Jaehee says distastefully.  
"Where's MC?" Seven asks, getting up to put the popcorn bowl in the sink.  
"MC?" Jaehee asks, squinting in confusion.  
"A friend." Seven and I say in unison.  
"That's a...peculiar name."  
"Nickname." We both call to her, at the same time.  
There's a swift knock on the door, and I pull it open. There stands MC, dressed in a long-sleeved black shirt and some jeans. Her hair is curled nimbly, making it clear she dressed up for this. She really is thoughtful...  
"Hi, MC." I say sheepishly, inviting her in. "Everyone is nice, they won't bite."  
"Jumin might." Zen mutters, sipping on a beer Seven tossed him. Jaehee chuckles, sipping on some cheap box wine I bought at the store a few hours ago. I notice Zen looking her up and down, and can't help but feel a twinge of jealousy hit me square in the face. I nearly jump out of my skin when the buzzer rings out, loud and clear.  
"Hi, Jumin." I say over the intercom, buzzing to let him in.  
He walks in with a bulge under his suit jacket, and before I can say anything Seven lets out a shriek of delight, running towards Jumin and wiggling his fingers.  
"Oooooh, Elly!!"  
Jumin turns the other way defensively, cradling Elizabeth inside of his jacket with care.  
"She is sick, do not touch her." He murmurs, and Seven sticks his bottom lip out. "Her nose is room temperature and she is sleeping 16 minutes more than usual, please refrain from touching her."  
"Okay, everyone!" V calls. "If you would sit down, we have a lot to...discuss."  
Everyone stops their chatter and I motion for MC to sit down on the couch, making sure she's next to Jaehee and not Zen.  
"This is...a sensitive topic." V says, looking at me out of the corner of his eye. I scowl, crossing my arms and quickly flicking my eyes to the wall. I look at nothing in particular, so long as it’s not V. MC looks at me quizzically, but I avoid her gaze as V continues to talk. "We all know what happened a year ago next Thursday."  
Everyone nods somberly, looking down at their hands. For once, even Seven is quiet.  
"And...I think that it's best that the RFA is disbanded."  
"What?!" I shriek, standing up.  
"That's not...V, I respect you but this just isn't right!" Zen says, setting his beer on the coffee table.  
"V..." Jumin says, setting Elizabeth down on Jaehee's lap as she scowls.  
"Listen, everyone, everyone, settle down-"  
"Don't tell us to settle down! Are you kidding me?!" I yell, throwing my arms in the air.  
"Yoosung, please calm down-"  
"V, you are not telling me that."  
"If you would just listen to me, I-"  
I look down as MC tugs on my sleeve, and my face immediately softens.  
"Yoosung," she asks quietly, "should I leave?"  
"No, I'm sorry, it's just a bad night for you to be coming over. Don't worry about it."  
"V, I respect you like my own father." Seven says somberly, looking down at his hands. "But I know that this just is not right."  
"Listen, everyone." V says, looking torn up. Everyone is silent, but the mood in the room is stale. "We haven't had a party since Rika..."  
"He is right..." Jumin says quietly, and I turn to look at him in anger.  
"Jumin, are you kidding me? You too?"  
"Guys," Zen says, "Just because we haven't had a party in a while doesn't mean that the RFA is beyond saving."  
"How so? We don't have anyone else capable of managing these parties, and we all know that." Jumin says, a sour expression crossing his face.  
"We have someone else who can do that!" I cry loudly, and the room grows silent.  
Jaehee interjects quickly, setting her wine down.  
"I mean no ill regard, but if you are speaking about me, I don't think I can."  
"With college starting, we can't expect Jaehee to handle that on her own." V says, looking at me with sympathy. Furrowing my brows, I turn to MC, looking her in the eyes. She looks at me, confused.  
"MC can do it." I say.  
The room is silent.  
"I...what?" MC asks, looking around. "I'm not sure I fully understand the situation at hand."  
"Are you implying that we allow her to do Rika's work, Yoosung?" Jaehee asks, squinting in confusion.  
"I...yeah, I am. If she's up to it, I think she would honestly be a good candidate. I know she's not Rika, but if she could do what Rika did, the RFA could be exactly like it used to."  
"V?" Jaehee asks, and we all turn to look at him.  
He sighs deeply, running a hand through his turquoise hair.  
"The RFA is the only piece of Rika that I have left," He says quietly, "And I really would love to continue with it...If MC could do what you think she can, and if she wants to join the RFA... And, if she's able, I suppose I'm okay with seeing how it goes."  
I crack a huge grin and everyone sighs in relief, looking around at each other.  
"So, MC, will you do it?" I ask, smiling widely at her. "You're a business major, right? You said that this morning."  
"Yoosung, it's not fair to ask her to do all of this for us right at the start of college. She hardly knows what Rika did." Zen says, looking at me sadly.  
"We can teach her!" I shout.  
"I would like to try, certainly, if it would make everyone here happy. You all seem like wonderful people." MC smiles, looking around. "I hope I can do well for you."  
"If she's willing, and if V is okay with it...I know we'd all love to have parties again." Jumin says, running a hand over his face.  
"Then it's settled, right?" V asks, looking around. No one shows the slightest sign of objection.  
"Right." I say, smiling widely.

 

(707)  
“You broke your arm that year!” Yoosung cries, drying a dinner plate and glaring at me.  
“Your point is?” I ask, resting my head on the counter and doodling absentmindedly on stray sheets of paper.  
“My point?” he retorts, dumbfounded, “Seven, you jumped off the roof!”  
“It’s Zen’s fault for giving an eighteen year-old alcohol.”  
“How was he supposed to know that you’d jump off the roof?”  
“The law is the law, ‘Sungie.” I smirk, resting my chin on the counter and glancing up at him. Yoosung wrinkles his nose in disgust and puts another plate in the cabinet, humming softly. The apartment is quiet, only his quiet singing and the scratch of my pen on old paper filling the space.  
“What do you think of MC?” I ask, and he puts the last few pieces of silverware in a rickety drawer, closing it and biting his lip in thought. He turns to me, leaning against the counter and sighing.  
“I think she’s good for us.” He says after some time, giving a tiny smile.  
“Me too...she’s a sweet girl.”  
“Do you think she’ll be able to do what Rika did?”  
“I hope so.” I murmur, scribbling tiny details onto the paper, “I checked her out.”  
“Like, you did a background check?”  
“Yeah. Found all her social media, traced her email to all the sites she’s used it for. She seems clean… as far as fixing the RFA goes, though, I guess we’ll just have to find out.”  
"She'll do fine."  
I sit up, staring down at my sheet full of doodles, most of them MC. Yoosung yawns, searching through the fridge aimlessly.  
“Hey, why did you jump off the roof at Zen’s party?”  
“Oh, that?” I chuckle, “I stole Jumin’s umbrella and wanted to see if I could actually float down.”  
“Well? Did it work, at least a little?”  
“Ask my eighteen year-old self’s broken arm.” I murmur, clicking the pen and tossing it onto the counter. “I’ll see you in the morning.”  
He nods, flicking off the lights and heading to his room.

I wake up with a yawn, rubbing my eyes and pulling myself out of bed groggily. Tugging on jeans and an old shirt, I pop on my glasses and stumble into the kitchen, where Yoosung is poring over textbooks and papers galore at the counter.  
“Good morning, sunshine.” I mumble, blinking sleepily. “What are you doing?”  
“Come look at this stuff.” he says with a wave of his hand, and I peer over his shoulder. “I have a whole essay due tomorrow and I haven’t even-”  
I clamp a hand over his mouth, pointing to the date on the bottom right side of his screen with my other hand.  
“Yoosung, it’s Saturday. Tomorrow is Sunday, and Monday is after that. Our paper for that class is due Tuesday.” I say, standing up straight and rapping my knuckles against his head. “We have a party today. Relax.”  
“God.” He deadpans, leaning back in his chair. “Gen eds are killing me, and we’re only a month into the school year.”  
“Well, we’re going to hang out with everyone else today, so we can just have fun and then both cry our eyes out tomorrow from the imminent stress of procrastination.” I say, rubbing a hand over my cheek. “God. Do I need to shave?”  
Yoosung spins around in his chair, staring at me and squinting.  
“Ehhh...you look pretty sandpaper-y.” He chimes, pushing his glasses up on his nose. “Lemme put in my contacts first, though, bathroom hog.”  
I take his chair, unplugging my phone and looking at the messenger, where everyone else is chatting about our meeting today, where MC will be revealing the date of the first party. It’s been a week since we deemed her a new member, and she’s been doing quite well handling plans so far. I pray it works out well for all of us. Without MC, the RFA would be done for. 

 

“So, when is it?!” Zen asks excitedly, smiling brightly at MC. All of us are crowded around her, where she holds a notebook tightly to her chest. She looks at all of us, flipping it to show a date, scrawled in black ink and fancy script. It reads, “Dec 23rd”  
“A Christmas party?” Yoosung asks excitedly, looking around at the others, who all smile brightly, giving laughs and shouts of delight.  
“A holiday party, yes, for anyone who wants to come celebrate.” MC smiles, hugging Jaehee and continuing to speak, “So, will you guys help me out?”  
“Of course we will, MC!” Yoosung yells, jumping into a hug and squeezing the brunette tightly. “We’re so grateful, thank you, thank you, thank you!!”  
Everyone chatters excitedly for a while, filling Jaehee and Zen’s apartment with laughter and steady murmur for a few hours. As everyone pours out of the apartment, I walk next to MC as we all head back to our places, the laughter and smiles pouring from our little group warm and bright. Jumin and V bid us goodnight and head down another hallway, leaving only Yoosung, MC and I to talk.  
“See you Monday, MC!” Yoosung says to her, pulling out his keys and heading to the elevator. “You coming, Seven?”  
“I’ll catch the next one, don’t worry.” I smile, walking with MC back to her apartment. He nods, the elevator doors closing and enclosing us in a tomb of stark silence. The only noise is us walking down the hall, MC’s keys jingling against her chest, dangling from her lanyard. I break the silence as we arrive at her door and she sticks the key in it, unlocking it and pushing it open.  
“Thank you.” I say, looking down at my feet as she turns to stare at me. “Seriously.”  
I watch as a sweet smile blossoms over her face and she opens her arms. I fold mine around her back, burying my face in her shoulder. She runs a hand over the back of my head, squeezing me tightly. She smells so nice: sweet and soft and her embrace enraptures me completely. I pull away slowly a moment later, smiling at her brightly.  
“Thank you for the party, MC.”  
She nods, pushing a lock of hair behind her ear and stepping into her apartment with a small wave of her hand. Her eyes are filled with pooling innocence and abundance of care, it saddens me to see her go.  
“Goodnight, Seven. You’re welcome. Thank you, too.”  
“Goodnight, MC.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading, and Happy Holidays, everyone! I hope you all have had a nice fall, ad I hope your winter season is nice, no matter what you celebrate! I love to throw little inside jokes into this fic, and some of the scenes between characters are actual stories and things my friends and family have said that I enjoyed so much, I wanted to subtly share. That being said, if any of you have any funny/sweet/nostalgic stories, I'd love to hear them, and might include them in the fic! You can comment them below or email them to me at catatonic.bee@gmail.com. If you do, please put something in the subject line regarding Mysme, so I don't skip your email! Also, if you wish to be credited for the story, please include a first name or your AO3 user in the text. I look forward to hearing your stories, and I don't bite at all, I'd love to receive anything from readers!! So please do share a story with me, if you like! (Bonus points if it's holiday-oriented.)  
> As always, thank you for being such devoted readers! Enjoy your holidays, everyone!  
> xoxoxo, kurapikakurtaaa


End file.
